This World Will Turn Your Way
by ICanHearItCallingMe
Summary: Cassandra James, Haley's younger sister, is also looking for acceptance in the game of basketball. Tree Hill High School never has enough girls to have a Lady Ravens team and playing pick-up on the Rivercourt can only do so much. Will she find acceptance in the game she loves? (OC centric story)


I sat with my head in my hands on the bleachers in the near empty Whitey Durham Field House. There were two other girls lounging on the bleachers with me; both of them freshman. Coach Lemmens stood in the middle of the gym floor dribbling a basketball. He must have drawn the short straw, being the new-guy, in order to get the Lady Ravens basketball team—or what was supposed to be the team. But just like the past two years, there was hardly any interest in a team. This was the third time I was put in this position. Due to a lack of participants, I hadn't been able to play for a team either my freshman or my sophomore years. It looked like the scenario was going to play the same for my junior year. How the hell was I supposed to get a basketball scholarship if I couldn't play for an organized team? And even if we did manage to get enough girls for a team, it was fairly obvious that all the money would go to support the boys' team. I groaned as Coach Durham opened the doors into the gym and tapped his wrist toward Coach Lemmens who nodded his head and slowly walked back toward us.

"Well, ladies, it looks like this is the end of the line. Better luck next year," Coach Lemmens sighed as the two freshman walked away, not seeming too disappointed.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm a junior?" I asked as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Next year you'll be a senior, Cassandra. You have a whole year to recruit some more girls for a team."

"This is unfair. I have rights you know."

"Take it up with a higher authority."

"Jesus?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Principal Turner or the school board."

I rolled my eyes before I stormed away from Coach Lemmens with a flip of my dirty blonde pony-tail. I could see Coach Durham, the boys' coach leaning in the doorway with his boys waiting to get in the gym. I glared at him icily as I tried to slip out without anyone saying anything, but I didn't have any such luck. No, of course I was going to have to do a long walk of shame past the boys on the Ravens basketball team. I was probably just as damn good at the game as most of them were and yet I was left without a team. Well I was good as all of them but Nathan Scott; but his ego and general ability to be an ass knocked him down a few pegs in my book as a great player. Sure he knew the game backwards and forwards, but he was basically the male's version of an ice queen. Coach Durham gave me a head nod as I walked past him, keeping my chin held high. I would not look weak in front of them. Of course leave it to the idiot Tim Smith to get in my face as I walked past. I tried to turn my face in the opposite direction of the idiot, but he continued to side-step me until I was cornered and of course Nathan Scott just walked on by.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Tim taunted.

"I need to go," I said staring up at him.

"Aw c'mon, we're just having a little talk."

"We've talked. Can I go now?"

"Looks like another year without the Lady Ravens basketball."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I muttered.

"Smith! If you're planning on getting playing time this year, you will get in my gym…now!" Coach Durham yelled.

Tim backed up a little and Nathan looked around at me for a moment with a stern expression on his face from inside the gym. I know I shouldn't have done it because I was putting myself on Nathan Scott's hit-list, but I smirked and waved at him as Tim walked away and into the gym. Coach Durham came forward toward me but before he could say anything I walked away from him. I honestly didn't think I could control myself, especially after not having a basketball team to play on…again. I angrily walked from the school to Karen's Café where my older sister, Haley worked. We weren't twins exactly, more like "Irish twins" because we were born within eleven months of each other. I walked into the café and sat down on stool at the counter before I slammed my arms against the counter and rested my hands on them.

"Again?" Haley asked as she set a glass of water in front of me.

"Again," I muttered.

"While I won't even pretend to understand what you and Luke like about that game; it still sucks that you don't have a team to play on. I mean, if that was what you wanted."

"How else am I going to get to college? I'm not Miss Academics like you."

"A's and B's aren't bad."

"But not good enough to get a scholarship to a decent school. I need _something_ I'm good at."

"Cassandra, you are good at things. It will work out."

"Well and if that isn't bad enough—Tim Smith was a complete douche to me and Nathan Scott just stood by and let him."

"Keep it down, Luke's in the back."

"It's not like I called him a douche."

"Who's a douche?" Karen Roe asked as she came toward the counter with her hands full.

"Boys," I said vaguely.

"Even me?" Lucas asked as he smiled from behind the window.

"The worst," I teased.

"That hurts. Right here." Lucas said pointing to wear his heart should be.

"Then my job here is done."

"You don't even work here," Haley teased.

"I'm sure Ma'd hire you if you just asked," Lucas said coming to the front before he grabbed his basketball. "You coming, Cassie?"

"Yes, Lukey," I responded.

"Do you have to call me that?"

"You use my nickname then I'm using yours."

"Let's go."

Lucas shook his head before he opened the door for me. I walked out the door and fell into stride with him. After we crossed the street, I stole the ball from him which he tried to steal back. So, I began to run, weaving in and out of the pedestrians on the sidewalk. That was the only advantage I had on him because he was like a friggin' giant compared to my 5'2" stature. We were about halfway to the Rivercourt when he finally managed to catch-up to me and steal the ball back. We then walked at a comfortable pace as he dribbled the ball.

"So did I overhear right that there isn't a team again?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I just don't get it, though," I responded. "Well, I do—but it's just not fair. I should transfer to the next district over but it would cost too much."

"Our little outcast trio wouldn't be the same without you. Besides, you don't need them."

"Because hanging out with my big sister and her best friend isn't weird."

"So, I'm only Haley's friend?"

"You were her friend first."

"Because she wasn't too shy to come talk to me."

"I'm not shy. I'm reserved…at first."

"Yeah, because now I can't shut you up."

"Jerk."

"But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Where the hell you two been?" Skills called from the court. "Almost started without you."

"Let's just shoot for teams," Lucas chuckled.

The teams ended up being Lucas and I against Skills, Junk, and Fergie while Mouth and Jimmy commentated. This was where everything felt right…right here, on the court. The only problem was that I wasn't going to get noticed playing basketball here. No, there had to be another way to get onto the team.


End file.
